Sorry Seems to be the Hardest word
by pebbles-05
Summary: It is basically about terri and jay seeing each other again with lotsa drama n romance involved. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys,**

**This is just a fanfiction i'm trying out. Review if you think it is good. No flames please. But i would love your comments so i can improve. this chapter is probably going to be a little short and fast but its just a tester. I promise i am going to finish this story so you don't have to worry about it not getting finished. Just keep pumping myself up to write with your reviews,**

**Thanx!**

**Pebbs**

* * *

_Terri hadn't seen Jay since she left bristol Hillmans music consevertory. _**(a/n: is is bristol hillman or bristol hill?)**

_He gave her a kiss and told her he'd ring her the next day. He didn't._

_She Emailed him, phoned him. No-one replied ._

_Before they parted ways, They told each other that they would sing together and meet up during the year. They never did._

_She told him she loved him. He told her the same. Then he left._

* * *

These thoughts ran through Terris head. Today she decided she had to move on. She was depressed. Every morning she would check her answer machine and inbox. Every morning was nothing.

She got dressed and into her moms car. "Ready for your last day?"

"Yep" Terri replied sounding her best to be bright and cheerful.

The car ride was silent. Then suddenly Terri's mom spoke. **(a/n: does anyone know the name of Terri's mom?)**

"You can't kid me you know"

"I'm not"

"You haven't seen or heard from Jay since the end of November" **(a/n: was this when the academy finished?)**

She didn't say anything. She didn't want to. If she did all her feelings which were bottled up inside her were going to flow out. She wanted them to stay inside her so she wouldn't embaress herself. So she could forget about him.

* * *

Earlier that month, She had recieved a letter from the Music Conservatory asking if she would like to come back. That was before she was depressed. She signed up for it. She wanted to go, her parents wanted her to go,but she didn't know how she'd act if Jay was there. She was looking forward to seeing her friends. In her heart, She wanted to see him again. For him to hold her in his arms, for him to kiss her with so much passion, for him to love her.

As she thought of this the school bell rang and she absentmindly (a/n: how do you spell that?) stepped down the steps of her high school giving it a last look. She was going to go back next year but it looked so different after each year. Especially since her brother had died.

Tommorow she was leaving for the academy. Tommorow was going to be a completly new day.

* * *

**_SORRY IT IS SO SHORT AND HAS SO MANY AUTHOR NOTES IN IT. WHAT DO U THINK? REVIEW... I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!_**

**_PEBBS_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanx for the reviews Guys!**

**Disclamer: I do not own raise your voice apart from the Plot and Jason.**

* * *

Terri woke up bright and early in the morning. She was too excited to go back to sleep. 2.00am the alarm clock shone brightly. She looked at her ceiling and sighed. Tomorrow morning she wouldn't be waking up to this old silent room. She would be waking up to a white clean room with Denise snoring lightly in the corner and musicians playing in the background getting ready for that teacher they've got to impress. 

She missed her friends, Denise, Kiwi even Slone but most of all she missed Jay.

She fell into a light sleep dreaming of Bristol Hillman without Jay. It was an awful nightmare.

_"Jay? Jay? Where are you?"_

_"I'm here" called a faint english voice_

_"Where? Where?" terri called running the corridors of the school_

_"I need you jay!" she called out_

_" I don't want you. I've forgotten about you. I've got someone else" Jay appeared in front of her_

_She collapsed to the ground crying when a white light engulfed her..._

* * *

She woke to her mom opening her curtains and pulling off her sheets. "Wake up. Terri- You're going to miss the train!" She handed Terri a coffee and threw her clothes at her. 

Half an hour later Terri was at the train station giving her goodbyes to her parents. She gave them a last look and climbed aboard the train giving a last happy wave.

She found her seat next to a guy about her age but he was asleep and she couldn't see his face.

She fell asleep again after flipping through a stray magazine left on the floor.

"_I love you-" jay said to her embracing her._

"_Don't ever forget that" And he kissed her passionately._

"_I love you too" Terri said a tear slipping down her cheek._

_Giving one last look behind him he got into his car and drove off._

_The last she saw of him._

* * *

She shot up panting. 

" Are you OK?" a strong Australian accent filled the air and the boy next to her looked at her worried.

"I'm fine- Sorry, nightmare" She gazed at him. He had blonde hair, sea green eyes and wore board shorts and a tight t-shirt where she could see the outline of a six pack.

" I'm Jason" He said holding his hand out

"Terri" she replied shaking it.

They talked for a while and got to know each other. It turned out Jason played the drums and was also going to Bristol Hillman Music Conservertory. He was 1 year older, had a girlfriend in Australia named Simone and he was born in Sydney.

* * *

The train came to a Holt. Jason and Terri got off and shared a taxi to bristol hillman. 

It wasdark by the time they got there like when Terri arrived last year but this time instead of Jay going past the door and unlocking it, it was opened by a girl with red hair.Jason andTerriparted agreeing to meet by the fountain in the morning after classes for lunch and they then found their ways to their rooms.

* * *

Terri was sharing with Denise again and because of that she walked in quietly and crawled into bed- careful not to wake her up. This time Terri did not dream of Jay or her brother. She dreamt of one person. Jason.

* * *

Meanwhile Jason found his way to his room and unlocked it. It was dark and when he switched on the light a grumbling was heard under the covers at the bed by the door. Must be his room mate he thought to himself. He quickly turned off the light and flipped on his bedside lamp. He looked at the bedside table next to him and saw some envelopes addressed to Jay. Must be his roommates name he thought and shrugged and went to bed dreaming of Terri. **

* * *

Authors Note: **

**Is Jay Jasons roommate?**

**What will Jay say when he sees Terri?**

**Review and soon I shall tell you… hahaha. Yea- review guys. Sorry this is so short. Its 2.00AM here so I might post another chapter 2morrow (but if I do it will be short). It depends. I'm working all day so I wont have much time to write.**

**Pebbles-05**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Computer troubles! Deleted my chapter so far- So heres a nice juicy chapter for you! I might put this into another chapter so it has a cliffy- kinda but you know. We'll see how it goes.**

* * *

Terri woke up to her alarm clock buzzing. It sounded like a fire alarm- the same volume too. She slapped down the snooze button again and slid back under the covers.

10 minutes later Terri was awoken again- but this time by Denise.

"Terri! Wake up! We won't have time to get breakfast before class!"

Terri popped her head out of the covers. "But its 7.00!"

"Exactly! Get up!" Denise exclaimed. "Okay okay" Terri grumbled and slide out of bed. "I'll meet you by the water fountain in the front" Terri slipped on a jumper and some jeans, brushed her teeth and hair and ran out the door.

* * *

Jason was up before his roommate. He got dressed silently and went for a walk around the academy. He couldn't stop thinking about Terri- but he had Simone- who he loved a lot. He shrugged it off and got some juice from a stand. He sat down and drank it thinking deeply. Oh well he thought. He glanced at his watch. "8.13am!" he cried and he ran and got his books and ran to the main hall.

* * *

He crashed into Terri looking flushed. "Sorry Terri!" "That's okay! - are you late too?" "Yes- Music History?" "Yep that's the one" They ran to the class room together and ran in together getting glares from the teacher. They took their seats getting questioning glances from the classmates around. It was a known fact that Terri was with Jay- then what was she doing with him?

Terri got questioning glances from Denise and Kiwi. She looked at them with a look saying "nothing happened!"

The teacher spoke "It's great to have your presence here- Terri and uh- Jason" he said looking at the roll.

"Sorry" they said at the same time meekly.

Terri looked up at the board and a black haired man turned around and stared at her. Her heart missed a beat.

* * *

Mr Lindfield was explaining about Mozart and what a musical genius he was when a guy and a blonde pretty girl who looked familiar rushed in. He couldn't place the face. Who was she? He had seen her before. He was sent here by his Aunts and when he got here he was hassled by a guy who he didn't know and his girlfriend who wore weird dresses. They were called Slome and Apple or Slone and Kiwi. It was weird. They appeared to know him.

He turned and looked at the girl. She looked at him. Glanced down and her eyes shot up again- wide. She looked at him.

She knew him. "Jay?" she whispered under her breath. I turned back around. How did she know me? I've never been here before! I've lived with my Aunts since I was little and my parents died.

I felt eyes bore into my back. I shrugged it off. Maybe someone like my roommate somehow found out my name this morning and told her- but it felt like she knew me. Suddenly I heard a thump on the floor behind me.

* * *

Jay. He ignored me. He was there. What? What has happened? How did he not recognise me. It all got to my head in one in hit and suddenly I was gone. I fainted right onto the floor, waking up in the nurse office with a hard headache. Slone, Kiwi, Jay, Jason and Denise were all around me. Then it all came back to me. Jay. I got up and a sharp pain stung through my head.

"Sit back down missy" The nurse walked in. "Only one person allowed to stay with her. We don't need big groups in here.." No more was needed to be said. No one wanted to hear Nurse Bigwells lectures. Everyone left except Jay and Jason. Jay stood there- Shocked. "Jason- talk later kay?" Jason took the hint and left reluctantly. "You are fine- you can go- just drink lots of water. Just sit for a minute and recover." The nurse left the room. "How do you know me?" He suddenly blurted out. I burst.

I blurted out "How do you know me?" but that was the last straw for her. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? YOU LOVED ME JAY." Her voice softened. "I loved you" her voice grew again "And you NEVER REPLYED JAY TO MY EMAILS, TO MY PHONE CALLS, TO ANYTHING! I waited! I love-d you Jay." Her eyes filled with tears. "Wha.. but.." I stammered. "Save It Jay!" she cried and ran out the door.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**SORRY FOR SO MANY THINGS. **

**1) for this story line**

**2) for not updating fast**

**3) for this being kinda confusing**

**4) for not much fluff so far**

**5) and for this really really short chapter!**

**I just want to give you this so far and leave it on a bit of a cliffy.**

**_What has happened to jay?_**

**_Is it really jay?_**

**Everything is there for a reason! Sorry about the confusion. This story is going to be relatively short so it's only got about another 3 chapters. Maybe four. You'll probably find out what is wrong with Jay in either the next chapter or the chapter after. Tune in and press that little blue button and review. **

**Thanks Guys for reading!**

**Pebbs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey.**

**I'd like to thank Brittany, Dhr-Angel, volcomhottie05****, Cali, kc4mesweetie, GrlwitSpunk224, twilight xx3****, aussigurl, mari, becky, bayxbay, My Chemical Romance Rox, swim-stacey****, ComaNazi, HitTheShowers**** and Claire. Thankyou all for reviewing. Reviews are appreciated!**

----------------------------------------

Jay stood there. Shocked. She loved him? But he didn't know her. Yet she looked familiar. Jay decided to take a walk. He couldn't handle this right now.

**---------------------------------------------------**

_Meanwhile…._

Slone, Kiwi and Denise were sitting on a table talking about jay.

" Its like he can't remember us" Kiwi said. "I'm his best friend. He stopped contacting me over the summer suddenly and then I couldn't get hold of him"

"Maybe something happened to him" Slone said.

"We need to find out" Denise said firmly.

" Ok" they said in unison

-------------------------------------------------

Jay went for a walk. He sat down on a park bench.

"Why do they know me. I don't know them…. But I've seen Terri before. I know it." He thought.

"HEY JAY!" he looked up. A blonde girl strode towards him confidently.

"Hey" he said looking back down "wait- how do you know my name"

"I used to go out with you". Robin looked Offended.

"I did?" By now Jay was even more confused.

He walked away leaving robin.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" She said and strode off towards the mall"

----------------------------------------------------

Jay rang his auntie when he got back to his room.

"Hey auntie Hilda"

"Hi Jay"

"Um.. I was wondering. Have I been to this music academy before?"

"No dear. Why?"

"Oh, its just everyone thinks they know me. But they don't. Do they?"

"That's strange. Maybe they think you are someone else"

"Yea, maybe" He replied.

"OK well I've got to go know sweetheart"

"OK"

"Love you"

" Luv ya. Bye"

-----------------------------------------

Auntie Hilda hung up.

"Drat." She said to her husband Phil.

"What's wrong darling?" He questioned.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent him there."

"He liked playing music" Phil shrugged.

"BUT PHIL WE PICKED THAT ONE HES BEEN TO BEFORE BY ACCIDENT!"

"Uh oh" Phil said.

"After the accident last summer the doctor said we should cut him off from his outside world. We shouldn't have let him play music. We should have changed his name, but we didn't. The doctor said it could cause depression, confusion and mental problems if he got into it again. He thinks his parents died when he was little. It would confuse him if those friends that knew him told him that he was with his parents last year."

"But honey..."

"No buts Phil. We need to get him out of there."

"Ok" Phil said.

------------------------------------------

Jay walked into his Room.

Jason was sitting on the bed.

"You really upset her man."

"Terri?"

"Yea"

"I know. I don't know how she knows me."

"Oh."

There was silence for a while.

"Is it ok if I ask her out" Jason said

"Wait I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"I did but she cheated on me so I broke up with her" He looked sad.

"Oh. Why are you asking me if you can go out with her?"

"Cus you were apparently like her boyfriend or something"

"I was? Sure you can go out with her." He said shrugging. "I'm gonna sleep now."

"K, night"

"Night." Jay went to bed. But he regretted that last sentence. Sure you can go out with her.

-------------------------------------------------

**Jays dream:**

_Jay looked around him_

_He was at Bristol Hillman music conservatory._

_Terri was talking to Denise and Kiwi. She saw him and ran over._

"_Hey baby" Jay found himself saying_

"_Hey" She said in a flirty tone._

" _I love you" He said " And don't ever forget that" And he kissed he passionately._

Jay woke up with a start. He drifted off back to sleep. Not really thinking about it.

_He left Bristol Hillman music conservatory._

_He drove home. _

_His parents greeted him with lots of love and they went out for a celebration dinner at KFC._

_As they were driving along the freeway bright lights shone to the side of him. He turned and saw a truck coming straight towards his car. _

_BOOM. Blackness. Darkness._

"Omg". Jay woke up. Jason was beside him looking at him worried.

"Are you OK man?"

"Yea where's Terri?"

"She went to the train station to sing with Denise."

"OK" jay cried scrambling to put on clothes as fast as possible.

He jumped into his car as fast as he could. It wouldn't start.

He ran towards the train station.

A car was coming across the road but Jay ran across.

BANG. Darkness. Again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhh cliffy. Ahahahaha**

**Sorry for updating pretty slowly. **

**In reply to the review:**

_uhm. i really think you need to stop saying sorry for things and just do them. like you keep saying sorry for not updating and for having the chapter so short. well if your sorry then dont do it again. or at least try. haha iono. but i wanna know whats gonna happen next. and this is taking too long. sorry._

I don't care. I've been busy. If you have no patience then don't read it. I'm trying to update fast.

**Anyway,**

**Whats going to happen next time?**

**_In the 2nd LAST chapter:_**

**Whats Jay up to? **

**What are Auntie Hilda and Phil up to?**

**Has Jason Asked Terri out yet?**

**What are Denise, Kiwi and Slone going to do?**

**PLEASE REVIEW... PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON :) please ?**

**A Billion dollars for you even if you say its awful or something short like update fast.**


	5. Chapter 5

Terri was playing at the train station with denise when she got a call.

"Jason" she mouthed to denise.

"Hey Jason"

"Hey Terri"

"how-"

"Come down to the mercy hospital now. Jays been hit by a car and is in a coma" Jason said interrupting her.

"Omg! I'll be down right away!" She said hanging up the phone and helping denise pack up her stuff quickly.

When they got to the hospital they rung Jason.

"Which ward is he in?- Minors? Emergency? In..."

"-Intensive care" Terri gasped silently. She remembered when she was in intensive care. It didn't register- until now that jay- the guy she still loved was hit by a car.

They ran up to the intensive care ward- occasionally getting glares from the other patients and nurses for running.

They saw Jason at the end of the corridor and started running towards him.

"How is he?" Denise asked

"In a coma." Jason replied faintly

"Can I see him?"

"No ones allowed right now"

They sat in the waiting room for a little while. Suddenly- a hour later, some older people burst through the door shouting "Jay". The doctor went over and greeted them.

"Are you Jays parents?'

"No- Aunt and uncle" aunt hilda replied

(authors note: I don't know what doctors say in this situation so don't mind me making most of this up)

"Well Jay was hit by a car on 32nd st (a/n: made that up) he suffered a broken arm and a bad hit on the head. He is in a coma. He doesn't have brain damage from what we can tell but the full extent of the brain injury is unknown until he wakes up."

"uh huh"

"Now, I looked on his records and he was in a car crash last year with his parents- am I correct?"

"Yes"

"Now his parents died, and jay suffered severe memory loss"

"yes.."

"There is a better chance Jay will get his memory back now."

"Oh."

"Ok, well I'll leave you to see Jay if you want- he's in room 205"

"Thankyou doctor"

Meanwhile, Terri, Jason and Denise sat there speechless after listening to that conversation. Tears ran down Terri's face.

A while later Kiwi and Slone burst through the doors. "Is Jay Ok?" Kiwi asked while slone comforted a sobbing Terri.

"He's in a coma" Jason said

Denise filled Kiwi and slone in with what they just heard. Kiwi was just as shocked as Terri. (A/n: he didn't cry though)

--------------------------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later- Jays Aunt and Uncle came out.

"Jays awake" Aunt Hilda said to them. They somehow knew that they were Jays friends.

"Thankyou" Kiwi mumbled.

"2 at a time only allowed in" Phil said back and strode towards the Hospital café.

"Oh- and terri?" Aunt hilda said

"Yes?"

"He's asking for you and his memorys back"

Terri felt a huge happiness overwhelm her.

"Ok Terri, you go first"

"Then Kiwi and Slone"

"And then me and Jason" Said denise organising everyone.

Terri walked into the room. It was white and smelled like disinfectant. Jay was lying in bed, Staring at her.

"Hey Baby- I missed you"

"Jay." Terri said and collapsed on the floor crying.

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her. Jay knelt down comforting her. "What did I do baby?"

She started pounding his chest with her fists.

" You broke my heart" she said between sobs

"You never called me"

"I love you" She said sobbing.

"I love you too" Jay said and climbed back into his hospital bed- but moving over so terri could climb in too.

She rested on his chest and that's how Kiwi, Slone, Denise and Jason found them. Asleep.

Jason saw how bad they loved each other. He decided against asking her out. He didn't mind. But nevertheless he felt just a little jelousy.

----------------------------------------------------------------o0o----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! No cliffy!

Well the next chappie is the last.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

_**3 months later**_

Terri's phone started vibrating and playing 'fly'

"Hello" she answered while typing some sentences of her homework

"How is my sexy girlfriend?" Jay said brightly

"Hey Jay"

"What's wrong babe? You sound exhausted"

"Mnn homework.."

"That sucks."

"Yea. Whatcha been up too?"

"Nothing much... Missing you..."

"You're so cute" she said teasingly with a grin

"I no..." he replied smugly "I talked to Jason the other day- he's back in Australia. He says hi." Jason and Jay had become really good friends.

"Cool, I might give him a ring later. Are you all set for your trip up here?"

"Yep. I'm looking forward to it"

"Me too…"

"I'll let you get back to your homework- but I just wanted to let you know I'll see you in a couple of days, and I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bye Babe"

"Bye"

* * *

_**This is just to make the ending a little bit fluffier and happy! The story was fine without this but i think some people would have maybe wanted it.**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed:

* * *

**_

_**1 review**_

Sam

Anne

Jess-88

Peatrie

chocolate.poka.dots.

Mrs. Dom Masbolle

Katie

Breann Rodrigues

Shopper-mania

Moonlight19

Charli

steviemgu2

Amber

XxNightGoddessxX

Singingperson

S

Dhr-Angel

Brittany

volcomhottie05

Cali

kc4mesweetie

xoxo-loza-xoxo

becky

mari

bayxbay

My Chemical Romance Rox

swim-stacey

comanazi

HitTheShowers

Claire

_**

* * *

**_

2 reviews

1-conceited-spAzz-3

puppylove223223

twilight xx3

_**

* * *

**_

3 reviews

GrlwitSpunk224


End file.
